wiki_errantesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Guía: ¿Cómo rolear un Elfo de Sangre?
ANTES DE EMPEZAR: Aunque sé que es posible que pueda haber guías colgadas sobre cómo rolear un elfo de sangre, me tomé la libertad de poder traducir junto a varios miembros de hermandad dicha guía puesta por Chantalle (que desde aquí, se lo agradezco mucho ^_~) porque lo cierto es bastante afín, no solo a lo que pienso yo, sino que, diré osadamente, coincide con lógica y coherencia al Lore de los Sin'dorei y da unos matices interesantes. Siempre habrá alguien que discrepe, pero es bajo mi punto de vista que sé que muchos comparten (doy las gracias también a Milvanyr, Lydieth y Levirage por ayudarme a traducir algunas frases, o la mitad de esta guía ^^). La fuente: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/6146476075 Aunque el propio autor (Tendael) aclara que parte de la información es basada en especulaciones, he ido corrigiendo lo que realmente bebe de fuentes oficiales a través de tuits de @Loreology, @MickeyNeilson (desarrolladores y escritores del lore de Blizzard) y @CEMOtucu (loremaster de MundoWarcraft, editor de la Wowpedia inglesa y en continuo contacto con los desarrolladores). Después, tras lo leído con las novelas de Sangre de los Altonato (de M. Neilson) y el Relato de Lor'themar Theron (Christie Golden) corregiré lo que más se aproxima al lore. ANTECEDENTES I. Historia La raza de los elfos se originó hace más de 14.000 años, aunque la historia de los elfos de sangre es más reciente. El Azote, dirigido por Arthas Menethil, invadió Quel'Thalas y asesinó al 90% de la población de los Altos Elfos. El Rey Anasterian fue una de las víctimas de este ataque, dejando a los supervivientes desorganizados. Kael'thas Caminante del Sol, heredero de la corona, regresó a casa después de estudiar en Dalaran para reunir lo que quedaba de su pueblo. Los que se unieron a él fueron renombrados sin'dorei o elfos de sangre, en homenaje a los que murieron a manos de Arthas. Kael'thas llevó a los soldados de élite (aproximadamente el 15% de la población superviviente) y se unió a lo que quedaba de la resistencia de la Alianza en Lordaeron. Mientras tanto, el 85% restante se destinó a permanecer en Quel'Thalas y comenzar el lento proceso de reconstrucción. Lor'themar Theron fue seleccionado como Señor Regente hasta el regreso de Kael'thas. Las fuerzas de Kael'tas fueron colocadas bajo el mando del Gran Mariscal Garithos, cuyos puntos de vista racista hacia los elfos le influyó para tomar decisiones deplorables. Kael'thas y sus fuerzas, molestos por el trato, cumplieron sus funciones en el campo de batalla. Cuando Garithos ordenó a los hombres de Kael'thas llevar a cabo una misión suicida, se vieron obligados a depender de la ayuda de Lady Vashj y sus naga. Después de que Garithos descubriera esto, arrestó a las fuerzas de Kael'thas y los hizo prisioneros en Dalaran esperando hacer una ejecución en masa. Lady Vashj ayudó a Kael'thas y a sus hombres a escapar de la prisión y se retiró a través de un portal a Terrallende. Las fuerzas de Kael'thas, guiados por Lady Vashj, encontraron finalmente un poderoso cazador de demonios llamado Illidan. Illidan simpatizaba con la difícil situación de Kael'thas y le presentó una fuente alternativa de magia. Esta fuente alternativa llegó en forma de cristales viles, y más tarde fueron trasladados a Lunargenta por el Gran Magister Rommath. Rommath, actuando en nombre de Kael'thas, enseñaba a los elfos de sangre de Azeroth cómo adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Renovados de esperanza, los elfos de sangre de Lunargenta se dedicaron a la reconstrucción de su reino caído. Mientras tanto, las fuerzas de Kael'thas en Terrallende iniciaron una campaña de dominación con Illidan y Vashj. Los ejércitos combinados, conocidos como los Illidari, lograron derrocar al déspota demoníaco de Terrallende, Magtheridon. Los Illidari reinaron en Terrallende, comenzando a subyugar a las hordas de demonios que aún quedaban en el planeta. Después de la construcción de sus fuerzas, los Illidari viajaron de regreso a Azeroth por orden de Kil'jaeden para destruir al Rey Exánime en Rasganorte. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, fueron superados por Arthas. Algunos sin'dorei fueron asesinados y llevados a la Plaga como sirvientes conocidos como los san'layn. El resto de los Illidari huyó de vuelta a Terrallende. Tras su derrota en Rasganorte, Illidan empezó a perder su cordura. Desesperadamente trató de obtener más energía sobre el resto de Terrallende. Kael'thas, después de haber perdido la fe en Illidan, empezó a trabajar con Kil'jaeden en secreto. Aunque un número de elfos de sangre se mantuvo leal a Illidan, la mayoría siguió a Kael'thas a Tormenta Abisal y comenzó a cosechar grandes cantidades de células de maná a "un plan mucho más grande". Kael'thas envió a algunos de sus mejores hombres para tomar la capital sha'tari de Shattrath. Voren'thal el Vidente, líder del regimiento enviado a Shattrath, desertó del ejército de Kael'thas y formó una nueva facción leal al naaru A'dal. Esta facción, llamada los Arúspices, fue la mayor pérdida sufrida por las fuerzas de Kael'thas. Los Arúspices vieron los oscuros planes de Kael'thas y decidieron detenerlo sin importar lo que cueste. De vuelta en Azeroth, la sociedad se había estabilizado y los elfos de sangre de Lunargenta volvieron hacia el sur hasta la guerra contra el bastión de la Plaga de la Ciudad de la Muerte. Con la ayuda de los renegados, la Ciudad de la Muerte fue conquistada y la amenaza de la Plaga fue eliminada. El Jefe de Guerra en el momento de esta victoria, Thrall, vio potencial en los elfos de sangre y los aceptó en la Horda como iguales. Los elfos de sangre de Lunargenta, buscando de forma desesperada aliados, voluntariamente se comprometieron a la Horda. Poco después, el Portal Oscuro fue reabierto. Los elfos de sangre de Lunargenta, tras haber sido informados de una tierra prometida por los emisarios de Kael'thas, comenzaron las incursiones a través del portal en una peregrinación. Por desgracia, lo que encontraron fue nada más que un engaño. Mientras tanto, las fuerzas de Kael'thas en Terrallende dieron la espalda a su pueblo y abrazaron la oscuridad. Los elfos de sangre de Lunargenta y los elfos de sangre leales a Kael'thas estaban en desacuerdo, por primera vez. Una guerra se libró en Terrallende, y con la ayuda de la Horda Kael'thas fue derrotado en el Castillo de la Tempestad. Desgraciadamente, los planes de Kael'thas no terminaron en Terrallende. Kael'thas sobrevivió a la batalla del Castillo de la Tempestad y tomó lo que quedaba de sus hombres de vuelta a Quel'Thalas. Allí, sus fuerzas restantes se hicieron cargo de la Isla de Quel'Danas y comenzaron un ritual que amenazaba al mundo para convocar a Kil'jaeden en Azeroth. La Ofensiva del Sol Devastado, un operativo conjunto que consta de elfos de sangre, draenei y héroes de todo Azeroth, logró derrotar a la última de las fuerzas de Kael'thas en Quel'Danas e impedir que Kil'jaeden entrara en el mundo. Kael'thas fue asesinado en esta batalla, dejando a Lor'themar Theron como líder por defecto de Lunargenta . Desde la batalla de Quel'Danas los elfos de sangre han trabajado incansablemente para demostrar su valía a la Horda y reconstruir su reino orgulloso. Los elfos de sangre han servido en una serie de operaciones, incluida la Ofensiva Grito de Guerra y destronamiento del Señor de la Guerra Amani Daakara. II . Cronología -14000 : Los kaldorei aparecen y forman una civilización a orillas del Pozo de la Eternidad. -13500 : Los kaldorei comienzan a estudiar activamente la magia arcana. -10000 : La Guerra de los Ancestros tiene lugar. -9999 : El Gran Cataclismo tiene lugar. -6800 : Los altos elfos son exiliados. Quel'Thalas se funda. -2800 : Las Guerras Trols. Los elfos se alian con los humanos (Arathor) por primera vez. 0 : El Portal Oscuro se abre. Los orcos invaden Azeroth. 1 : La Primera Guerra tiene lugar. 6 : La Segunda Guerra tiene lugar. 9-19 : Las astillas de la Alianza. Los altos elfos abandonan la Alianza. 20 : La Tercera Guerra tiene lugar. Quel'Thalas cae y se destruye la Fuente del Sol. 21 : Kael'thas renombra a su pueblo elfos de sangre. Éxodo a Terrallende. 25: (World of Warcraft Vanilla) 26 : The Burning Crusade. Los elfos de sangre se unen a la Horda y se restaura la Fuente del Sol. 27 : Wrath of the Lich King. Arthas es vencido. 28-30 : Cataclysm. 30-31 : Mists of Pandaria. 31 : Warlords of Draenor. III . Gobierno El gobierno de los sin'dorei está en un estado de confusión en los tiempos actuales. Con el final de la dinastía Caminante del Sol, la responsabilidad para el renacimiento de la nación cayó sobre el Señor Regente. Sin embargo, Lor'themar Theron se resistió a aceptar el título de rey y todavía se refiere a sí mismo como Señor Regente. A pesar de toda la incertidumbre, la mayoría de la población parece estar influenciada ( y en algunos casos, controlada ) por los magister. Su líder, Rommath, se desempeña como asesor de Theron junto con Halduron Alasol. No obstante, actualmente sabemos que viven en una autocracia, y por lo tanto aceptan al Regente como su líder. Quizás en el futuro Theron aceptará el título de Rey y comenzará una nueva dinastía. Alternativamente, puede haber un renacimiento de la Convocación de Lunargenta, que una vez existió como un órgano de gobierno de los señores elfos. Hasta entonces, parece que la mayoría de Lunargenta está satisfecho con el liderazgo del Señor Regente y seguirá siendo fiel a él hasta que se tome una decisión. IV . Facciones Caballeros de Sangre - Los Caballeros de Sangre son una orden de paladines elfos de sangre liderados por Lady Liadrin y son la columna vertebral de las fuerzas armadas thalassianas. Originalmente, los Caballeros de Sangre ganaron sus poderes mediante el drenaje desde un naaru cautivo llamado M'uru. Este concepto fue ideado por el Magister Astalor Bloodsworn. Debido a la restauración de la Fuente del Sol, los Caballeros de Sangre pueden drenar de forma natural la energía de la Fuente del Sol . Errantes - Los Errantes son un grupo de forestales que protegen las fronteras de Quel'Thalas. Liderados por el forestal general Halduron Alasol, estos tiradores avezados son responsables de salvaguardar todo el territorio al norte del paso thalassiano. Sus enemigos incluyen restos de la Plaga, desdichados o trols amani. Algunos Errantes han viajado más allá de Quel'Thalas para ayudar al resto de la Horda. Magister - Los Magísteres son una de las facciones más antiguas de la sociedad de los elfos de sangre. Los Magísteres son guiados por el Gran Magister Rommath y han jugado un papel muy influyente en ayudar a la población de Quel'thalas a adaptarse a la vida sin la Fuente del Sol. También son responsables de ayudar a volver a tomar la mayor parte de Quel'Thalas de la Plaga y el Imperio Amani. Una forma femenina de magister es magistrix. Relicario - El Relicario es una organización dirigida por el Alto Examinador Tae'thelan Mirasangre. Tras la caída del Rey Exánime, el Relicario ha enviado expediciones por todo Azeroth en busca de artefactos antiguos, magia y fragmentos de historia. A diferencia de la Liga de Exploradores, el Relicario está interesado en el uso práctico de cualquier artefacto que descubren para atender las necesidades inmediatas de Lunargenta. Atracasol - Liderado por Aethas Atracasol, los Atracasol jugaron un papel crucial en permitir que la Horda fuera admitida en Dalaran. Cuando Jaina Valiente sospechaba que los Atracasol eran traidores al Kirin Tor, fueron purgados de la ciudad, obligando a muchos de ellos a regresar a Lunargenta. El resto permanece cautivo en el Bastión Violeta de Dalaran. thumb|left|250px La siguiente imagen muestra las transformaciones y organizaciones de los quel'dorei después de la caída de la Fuente del Sol: CARACTERIZACIÓN V. Fisiología Los elfos de sangre miden aproximadamente 1.80 metros. Los hombres son esbeltos, musculados y atléticos generalmente. Si bien las mujeres también, suelen tener un cuerpo más delgado. Tienen largas y puntiagudas orejas, agudos sentidos y una vista agudizada en la oscuridad. Suelen tener cabello largo y claro, y generalmente no se dejan crecer vello facial hasta la vejez. Por norma general son delgados, atléticos, fuertes y gráciles. Son, biológica y fisiológicamente, altos elfos. Debido a la exposición a las energías viles, el brillo de sus ojos es ahora de color verdoso. VI. Personalidad La personalidad de un elfo de sangre puede variar drásticamente dependiendo de las experiencias que hayan tenido en vida, pero todos ellos tienen una misma opinión en común: su pueblo estuvo cerca de la extinción, y su reino quedó hecho ruinas. Como prácticamente cualquier elfo de sangre perdió algo importante para él/ella, su personalidad ha sufrido un gran cambio a considerar en los últimos años. Aunque cada individuo es único, hay algunos estereotipos que definen a todo elfo de sangre. Habitualmente son vistos como un pueblo orgulloso, inflexible e implacable. Su arrogancia se debe a que se han considerado los maestros de la magia de Azeroth durante siglos. VII. Opinión sobre otras razas Humanos- Los elfos y los humanos han mantenido una tenue relación hasta la Tercera Guerra, donde la sucesión de los eventos cambiaron el estatus de estas dos razas de "relativamente amigos" a "aparentemente enemigos". Aunque un número de elfos de sangre continúa manteniendo relaciones amistosas con algunos humanos, estos casos suelen encontrarse entre miembros de organizaciones neutrales. Los humanos de la Alianza son vistos como enemigos, o bien como una pasado aliado. Enanos- Los enanos, siendo unos cercanos aliados de los humanos, son también tratados del mismo modo por los elfos de sangre. Suelen ser vistos como unas criaturas sucias y toscas. El prospector Guardayunque, un enano espía enviado desde Forjaz, fue atrapado y ejecutado discretamente. Este incidente pudo resolverse, como se suele decir, "barriendo debajo de la alfombra", pero dejó un amargo sabor de boca a todos los implicados. Elfos de la noche- Los kaldorei forzaron a los altos elfos a su exilio hace 7.000 años. Muchos eElfos de sangre ven a sus lejanos parientes como hipócritas ahora que han vuelto a aceptar a los Altonato en su sociedad. Gnomos- Los gnomos son vistos como criaturas peligrosas. Como los elfos de sangre, los gnomos poseen afinidad mágica debido a sus mentes abiertas y creativas (en el caso de estos pequeños humanoides). Cuando ha habido una pequeña interacción entre ambas razas, los gnomos han sido vistos como los aliados molestos e inoportunos de la Alianza. Para la mayor parte, su increíble tecnología es más respetada que su habilidad mágica. Draenei- Hay una ferviente rivalidad entre elfos de sangre y draenei desde los eventos acontecidos en The Burning Crusade. Los elfos de sangre los ven como fanáticos ciegos por su radical devoción a la Luz. Durante la Ofensiva del Sol Devastado, los elfos de sangre y los draenei combatieron juntos para reclamar la Meseta de la Fuente del Sol. Dejando a un lado sus diferencias para salvar Azeroth de la destrucción, la tensión entre ambas razas se ha visto disminuida en cierta medida. Huargen- Para los elfos de sangre, los huargen son monstruos aberrantes. Aunque ambas razas han tenido muy escasa interacción una con la otra, es seguro decir que un elfo de sangre tratará a un huargen como una bestia salvaje que debe ser aniquilada. Orcos- Los orcos fueron enemigos de los elfos tiempo atrás. Es probable que algún que otro elfo haya tenido que combatir contra los orcos alguna vez durante su vida. Los orcos suelen ser considerados como una raza poco inteligente y bruta entre los elfos de sangre, pero comparten una historia similar que les hace tener un entendimiento mutuo, dejando atrás los racismos. Trols- Los trols amani han sido enemigos de los elfos durante siglos. A causa de este largo conflicto, muchos elfos de sangre tienen un odio posesivo hacia esta raza. Los Lanza Negra, sin embargo, lucharon contra los Amani y ofrecieron su decisiva ayuda para desmantelar el Imperio Amani. A causa de esto, es probable que un número de elfos de sangre vean a los Lanza Negra como nobles aliados. Renegados- Los renegados fueron en su tiempo gran parte de la población viva de Lordaeron. Es muy probable que algún elfo de sangre haya conocido a muchos renegados mucho antes de su reanimación. Ambas razas trabajan estrechamente los unos con los otros, especialmente en las Tierras Fantasma, pero un significante número de elfos de sangre son precavidos y recelosos de los planes de la Reina Alma en Pena. Aunque ella llegó a ser la General Forestal de Quel'Thalas en vida, existe el temor de que la relación con los elfos de sangre deje de ser conveniente para los renegados. Tauren- Los tauren son vistos como una noble raza que tiene un gran aprecio a lo natural. Aunque su relación con los tauren es recientemente nueva, las dos razas raramente tienen conflictos entre sí. Los Caminasol han aparecido recientemente como otro grupo de paladines en la Horda, pero sus métodos y creencias difieren drásticamente con el de los Caballeros de Sangre. Goblins- Por un lado, los goblins son vistos como bandidos de poca monta que no tienen sentido del honor. Por otro lado, ambas razas tienen mucho en común. Como los goblins, los elfos de sangre son propensos a la creación de artefactos artificiales por trabajo o placer (véase los ensamblajes arcanos). Los elfos de sangre no suelen estar indispuestos a hacer negocios con uno de ellos, pero tendrán extremo cuidado por cualquier tipo de transacción cuestionable. Pandaren- Como los tauren, los Pandaren suelen ser una raza generalmente respetada por los elfos de sangre por el contraste de sus estilos de vida (refiriéndonos a los tauren). En la Isla del Trueno, el Asalto del Shadopan y los elfos de sangre colaboraron en el asalto de la ciudadela del Rey del Trueno, sugiriendo que ambas razas son más que capaces y eficaces a la hora de trabajar juntas obteniendo enormes resultados. VIII . Clases Jugables Caballero de la muerte- La gran mayoría de los elfos de sangre caballeros de la muerte fueron los campeones asesinados por Arthas y el Azote cuando invadieron Quel'Thalas. Los caballeros de la muerte elfos no sufren por su adicción mágica, pero tienen una adicción aún peor. Si un caballero de la muerte elfo es incapaz de poder infligir dolor a cualquier otra criatura, éste sufrirá una terrible experiencia de dolor que podría llevarle a la locura. Cazador- Un Errante es el modelo ideal del elfo de sangre cazador, aunque no todos los cazadores tienen que ser Errantes. Debido a su ágil constitución, un elfo de sangre puede hacer uso de un arco o de un rifle con una mortal precisión. Los elfos forestales suelen llevar un lince garragil o un dracohalcón como compañero de caza. Los Errantes, o elfos forestales, son conocidos en el mundo por su increíble habilidad con las armas a distancia. Los elfos cazadores más famosos son las hermanas Brisaveloz. Mago- Los elfos han nacido con un don innato para la magia, haciendo de ellos los magos por excelencia. Un elfo de sangre magi tiene una enorme variedad de títulos según su habilidad. Un elfo de sangre mago estándar sería considerado Magister o Magistrix. También hay arcanistas, astromances, hechiceros, piromantes, hidromantes...y un largo etcétera. Los magos de sangre son magos que han abrazado un tipo de magia más destructiva. Monje- Los elfos de sangre han sido recientemente instruidos en la senda del monje. Algunos pandaren provenientes de la Isla Errante han visitado Quel'Thalas para enseñar a los elfos de sangre el noble camino del monje. Paladín- Un elfo de sangre paladín suele ser un Caballero de Sangre, aunque es posible para un elfo de sangre compartir el punto de vista de los paladines de la Mano de Plata. Los paladines drenan su poder de la Fuente del Sol, y usan este poder contra los enemigos de Lunargenta. La presencia de paladines ha sido esencial para contener las fuerzas de la Plaga restantes en las Tierras Fantasma. Sacerdote- Los elfos de sangre sacerdotes pueden variar según su punto de vista filosófico. Muchos elfos de sangre sacerdotes drenan su poder de la Fuente del Sol, y no requieren rendir culto y canalizar la Luz como una fuerza destructiva y/o sanadora. Por otro lado, algunos de ellos aún continúan con su fe y práctica según las enseñanzas de la Iglesia de la Luz Sagrada. Unos pocos sacerdotes trabajan como inquisidores de la Aguja Furia del Sol, llevando a cabo la voluntad de los magísteres. Pícaro- Los elfos de sangre pícaros suelen ser contratados para llevar a cabo algún tipo de asesinato. Un pícaro elfo bien puede ser un Errante especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque los pícaros eran vistos como deshonrosos en el pasado, se han vuelto muy útiles en la sociedad actual. Brujo- Algunos elfos magi que no temen el uso de un poder más oscuro han tomado la senda de los brujos. Los elfos de sangre brujos ven los demonios como armas muy útiles para usar de guarnición y apoyo de forma similar a como los cazadores usan sus mascotas. Alguna de las habilidades propias de un mago de sangre (tanto onrol como offrol) pueden verse en un brujo, haciendo a ambas clases muy similares. Guerrero- Los elfos de sangre guerreros suelen entrenarse en la forma de espadachines o en el combate con espadas. Unos pocos guerreros, conocidos como rompehechizos, aprendieron la resistencia a la magia y se convirtieron en un grupo activo en la armada sin'dorei. Los guerreros elfos suelen confiar en su agilidad y gracilidad al combatir contra su oponente. Sus armas predilectas incluyen cimitarras, lanzas, hojas duales y torres escudo. IX . Clases provenientes del Lore Mago de sangre- Los magos de sangre solían ser elfos magi que su pasión por buscar un poder más destructivo les llevó al estudio de magias oscuras. Un mago de sngre es una mezcla entre el mago fuego y el brujo destrucción, tomando las habilidades más poderosas de ambas clases. El distintivo de los magos de sangre es su habilidad de poder invocar fénix provenientes del plano elemental de las Tierras de Fuego. Kael'Thas fue considerado un mago de sangre. Se dice que las esferas glaucas que giran alrededor de algunos magos de sangre absorben la esencia vital de los demonios que ha matado, haciendo más poderosos sus hechizos de fuego. Cazador de demonios- El proceso para convertirse en un cazademonios es largo y doloroso. Requiere enorme determinación y resistencia física, así como mental. Muchos aspirantes a cazador de demonios no sobreviven al proceso. Uno de sus más conocidos rituales es, intencionadamente, dejarse ciegos para poder desarrollar una "visión espectral". Los cazademonios fueron originalmente elfos de la noche creados para contrarrestar la primera invasión demoníaca de Azeroth. Milenios más tarde, Illidan entrenó varios elfos de sangre como cazademonios en Terrallende. Sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron. Rompehechizos- Un rompehechizos es un soldado de línea frontal entrenado para ser inmune a cualquier tipo de aflicción mágica y ser capaz de reflejarlo en su adversario. Las armas utilizadas por un rompehechizos son una espada de doble hoja y un enorme torre escudo. Muchos rompehechizos siguieron a Kael'Thas en su éxodo a Terrallende y perecieron durante su servicio. Los pocos rompehechizos que quedan son considerados como un símbolo de una edad pasada, pero es posible que muchos nuevos sean entrenados en el futuro. APÉNDICE X . Color de ojos Algunas evidencias sostienen la noción de que todos los elfos tienen, según su genética, un color de ojo específico, haciendo que los humanos no sean los únicos en este aspecto genético; sin embargo, este color no puede apreciarse dado que se oculta detrás del brillo mágico propio de los ojos de los elfos. Originalmente, los altos elfos obtienen un brillo azulado a causa de la manipulación de las energías arcanas de la Fuente del Sol. Tras la destrucción de la Fuente del Sol, los altos elfos tomaron las energías de cristales viles para poder saciar su hambre mágica. La energía que drenaron de estos cristales cambiaron su brillo ocular de un tono azulado a un tono verdoso. Según un desarrollador creativo, la magia vil puede considerarse como radiación, que tuvo efecto sobre toda la población élfica de Quel'Thalas. Aunque no consumieran la magia vil de forma directa, la exposición a dicha radiación les provocaría el cambio en el brillo de sus ojos, no siendo muy diferente a nuestra exposición a neblinas tóxicas propias de una densa ciudad, sirviendo esto como ejemplo para entenderlo. Es importante, además, tener en cuenta que el color del brillo ocular de los elfos influye en la variación fisiológica y no es ningún tipo de obstáculo para las afiliaciones o lealtades. Un elfo que nunca se haya expuesto a las energías viles puede guardar lealtad a Lunargenta y llamarse a sí mismo elfo de sangre. Sin embargo, este elfo en particular sería víctima de la discriminación social y sería presionado/forzado a integrarse y tomar las energías viles. A su vez, es posible (aunque muy improbable) para un elfo con un brillo óptico verdoso el pertenecer a la Alianza (véase el caso de Valeera Sanguinar). XI . Filosofía y fe Respecto al tema de la fe en los elfos de sangre no tenemos mucho en lo que basarnos. Sabemos que algunos elfos de sangre aún forman parte de la Iglesia de la Luz Sagrada. Otros toman un pensamiento más agnóstico, viendo a la Luz más como una filosofía que como una religión. Casi todos los elfos de sangre drenan las energías sagradas de la Fuente del Sol, independientemente de su relación con la Luz. Durante la Tercera Guerra, los altos elfos sacerdotes se adhirieron a la Alianza contra la amenaza del Azote en Lordaeron. Estos sacerdotes jugaron un papel esencial como médicos de batalla, usando la Luz para limpiar la corrupción y tratar heridas. Además de esto, los sacerdotes elfos usaban sus habilidades para reforzar la moral de los soldados, encendiendo su llama interna, haciendo mención a su coraje y valor. Es una equivocación común el creer que los elfos de sangre veneran al sol. Aunque el sol es considerado como un símbolo de poder, no hay ningún tipo de evidencia para respaldar la creencia de que los elfos de sangre (o incluso los altos elfos) hayan visto alguna vez al sol como una deidad como hacen los elfos de la noche desde el punto de vista de la luna y Elune. Aunque el "Sol Eterno" es frecuentemente usado en las expresiones de los sin'dorei, su uso se debe a un contexto metafórico del mismo. XII . Altos elfos y elfos de sangre Todos los elfos de sangre han sido altos elfos en el pasado. Cuando Kael'thas regresó de Dalaran para liderar lo que quedaba de su pueblo, los bautizó con el nombre de sin'dorei en honor a sus hermanos caídos, teniendo como significado hijos de la sangre. Todos estos acontecimientos tuvieron lugar antes de que nadie pudiera acceder a los cristales viles, por lo que ningún elfo de sangre había sufrido el cambio óptico de ojos verdosos llegados a este punto. Aquellos que no tomaron el nombre de elfos de sangre y rechazaron las medidas de Rommath y sus magistri continuaron siendo altos elfos. La diferencia entre altos elfos y elfos de sangre es puramente política, siendo los altos elfos de afiliación neutral (varios de ellos en Dalaran hasta los acontecimientos de Mists Of Pandaria) o miembros de la Alianza (en el caso de Vereesa Brisaveloz y el Pacto de Plata). Los elfos de sangre, por otro lado, son leales a Lunargenta. Aunque hay un ligero cambio fisiológico entre altos elfos y elfos de sangre a causa de la influencia de los cristales viles, la diferencia entre ellos y cómo son llamados es meramente política. XIII . Historia de los altos elfos Si eres un principiante y roleas un elfo de sangre, se recomienda que te familiarices con el lore de los altos elfos. El conocimiento de la historia antes de la Tercera Guerra es tan importante como la historia reciente. Seguramente tu elfo de sangre tenga más de diez años y tenga un recuerdo de la vida en Quel'Thalas antes de la invasión de la Plaga. Los elfos nobles, un escalón de elfos de la noche que fueron los primeros practicantes de magia, eran originalmente de Kalimdor. Debido a que los líderes de los elfos de la noche creían que estaban exponiendo en peligro la vida de sus pueblos, estos fueron enviados al exilio. Desterrados de sus hogares, los elfos nobles navegaron a través del mar y atracaron en Claros de Tirisfal. Algo asustó a los elfos y los obligó a abandonar la región y continuar hacia el norte. Con el tiempo, los elfos nobles llegaron a lo que hoy se conoce como el Bosque Canción Eterna, donde fundaron Quel'Thalas e hicieron a Dath'Remar Caminante del Sol su rey. Sin el conocimiento de los elfos nobles, el Imperio Amani ya residía en esos bosques y no con buenos ojos vieron la intrusión de los elfos. Los trols amani emprendieron la guerra contra los elfos nobles, pero la magia de los elfos los mantuvo a raya. Esta lucha se prolongó durante varios años, pero los amani finalmente descubrieron maneras de compensar su falta de magia. Los altonato se encontraron luchando una guerra perdida. Sabiendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo de que Quel'thalas cayera, Anasterian Caminante del Sol envió emisarios a la nación humana de Arathor para pedir ayuda. Los humanos de Arathor enviaron ayuda a Quel'Thalas a cambio de aprender los caminos de la magia de los altonato. Juntos, los humanos y los elfos aplastaron totalmente el Imperio Amani. Las relaciones pacíficas entre Arathor y Quel'Thalas prosperaron y varias ciudades fueron construidas como resultado. Entre estas ciudades estaba Dalaran, que posteriormente se convertiría en la capital de la magia del mundo. Aquí, los elfos y los humanos estudiaban magia juntos y cultivaban algunos de los mejores magos en Azeroth. Los seres humanos empezaran a llamar a los altonato como altos elfos, que sigue siendo intercambiables. Alrededor de la época de la Segunda Guerra, los elfos nobles se unieron a regañadientes a una alianza con otras seis naciones para derrotar a la Horda hacia el sur. Los altos elfos fueron motivados en parte por venganza debido a una incursión donde los orcos quemaron una parte significativa de sus bosques y corrompían una piedra rúnica sagrada de Caer Darrow. Los altos elfos que participaban en la campaña fueron dirigidos por Alleria Brisaveloz, y ayudaron a la Alianza a empujar la Horda a través del Portal Oscuro. Cuando se derrumbó, Alleria y sus seguidores quedaron atrapados en Terrallende. No se ha sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. Al término de la Segunda Guerra, los elfos nobles comenzaron a expresar su frustración hacia la Alianza. Se culpó a los seres humanos por su incompetencia y mantenían que eran responsables de permitir que los orcos viajaran hasta el norte de Quel'Thalas. A pesar de los intentos del Rey Terenas para aplacar a Anasterian, los altos elfos se desvincularon de la Alianza. Otras naciones siguieron el ejemplo. Aunque los seres humanos y los altos elfos no eran aliados oficiales, muchos altos elfos permanecieron amables y cooperaron con los seres humanos en naciones como Lordaeron y Dalaran. XIV. Longevidad Fuente: http://www.wowpedia.org/Life_spans En comparación con los seres humanos , los elfos están dotados con esperanzas de vida más largos. Un elfo de 5 años se vería exactamente igual que un ser humano de 5 años. Un joven elfo de 18 años de edad, sería el mismo aspecto que un joven de 18 años de edad humana. Es en torno a la edad de 21 a 25 que los elfos tienden a detener el envejecimiento en apariencia. Hay algunas fuentes a considerar para determinar la vida útil de un elfo, pero en general se acepta que pueden vivir hasta los miles de años de antigüedad (3000 o más según lore). Es debido a un rasgo residual heredado de sus raíces kaldorei. XV. Lunargenta La capital de Quel'Thalas durante más de 7000 años, Lunargenta es una antigua y hermosa ciudad. Sin embargo, más allá de los tapices de color carmesí y chapiteles gloriosos, Lunargenta alberga un ambiente oscuro. Los elfos de sangre se sienten más cómodos en Lunargenta que las otras razas, quienes probablemente se sentirían más nerviosos y desconfiados. La ciudad se mantiene prístina, auto-arreglada con las escobas encantadas que barren continuamente las calles. Las patrullan robots arcanos, los infinitos vigilantes, y no dudan en poner paz a toda amenaza que se presente en la ciudad. Muchos jugadores de rol tienden a comportarse en Lunargenta de la misma manera en que se comportan en Orgrimmar. Sin embargo, el entorno de Lunargenta es bastante contrario a otras sociedades. Se propaga constantemente por toda la ciudad, y la mayoría de la población está condicionada a mantener un fuerte sentido de nacionalismo y orgullo racial. Los sin'dorei tienen banderas colgadas en todas las vías, y cualquier opositor es silenciado rápidamente por inquisidores de la Aguja Furia del Sol. Tu personaje no tendría mucho espacio para hablar libremente, ya que una palabra equivocada podría costarle la cabeza. Ese sentido de la precaución debe ser un factor en la forma de juego de roles dentro de sus puertas. Categoría:Guías